L'enfant du désert
by Blackfox33
Summary: Avant d'être le roi du désert, Ganondorf était un enfant dont l'éducation était un combat de tout les instants. (Monde de OOT avec quelques touches de TP) Publication irrégulières.


_**Salut tout le monde, enfin je me lance dans ce ficdom sur The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time,pourtant certains endroits seront décrit comme dans Twilight Pricess.**_

_**Toute mes excuses d'avance je ne publie jamais régulièrement, comme vous pouvez le voir sur mes autres fanfics « elle », « la princesse et ses princes »...**_

_**Les personnages de The Legend of Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas, seule ceux créés dans cette fanfic le sont.**_

_**On se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**_

**Chapitre 1 : Malédiction.**

Du balcon de la plus haute tour du château d'Hyrule, un homme soupira en regardant la vallée d'Hyrule se teinter d'or à mesure que le soleil se couchait. De profondes rides sillonnaient son visage, témoignant de la longue vie. Appuyé sur un bâton de marche, d'où pendait quelques babioles tels que des plumes colorées ou des petites sculptures faites par des enfants, l'homme passa sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche. Ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux, mais toujours acérés étaient tourné vers l'Ouest où un orage semblait venir. Expirant lentement, il réajusta sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules voûtées. Le voyage allait être long et houleux, adressant une prière muette aux déesses, le vieil homme descendit tant bien que mal de la tour.

Alors qu'il rejoignait sa chambre d'un pas traînant, l'homme longea le hall du château où une fête battait son plein. S'attardant un instant, il vit au milieu des convives, celui qui avait été son protégé pendant quinze ans : un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, une carrure à faire envier certains soldats du château et un sourire à faire rougir les pucelles du royaume. Hâtant son pas, il récupéra son baluchon déjà prêt, déposa un parchemin scellé sur le bureau et ferma pour la dernière fois la porte de sa chambre.

Aux écuries royales un palefrenier l'attendait avec son cheval : une bête aussi usée de son propriétaire qu'il refusait de s'en séparer et au caractère plus que difficile. Flattant le flan de sa monture, l'ancien donna quelques rubis au palefrenier avant de sauter en selle. Une fois le pont-levis passé, le vieil homme fit trotter sa monture en direction de la ferme Lonlon en espérant ne pas se faire engloutir par la tempête. Malheureusement pour lui les Dieux d'Hyrule ne furent pas de cet avis. Alors que l'ancien était à mi-distance, l'orage fondit sur lui...

« Il va dormir encore combien de temps ? Fit une voix.

-Patience Din, répondit une voix douce. Il n'est plus tout jeune.

-Tu m'étonne, fit une voix moqueuse. Il est pas loin des deux cent ans, je crois. »

Alors que les trois déesses se disputaient, l'homme se leva tant bien que mal et observa la pièce : d'un blanc lumineux, la pièce était triangulaire et à ses trois sommets un trône. Face à lui une femme aux traits doux portant une robe faite de plusieurs couche de voile bleu, lui sourirait amicalement. Ses cheveux bruns contrastaient avec ceux de ses sœurs : blond pour celle en vert et rouge flamboyant pour...

« C'est pas trop tôt, fit Din en se laissant aller dans son trône.

-Veuillez excuser un vieillard d'avoir quelque peu le corps fatigué, répondit-il en se tournant vers la déesse de la Force.

-Nous ne t'avons pas fait venir ici pour écouter tes jérémiades vieil homme, répliqua Din.

-Ce n'est pas là peine d'être aussi désagréable ma sœur, fit Nayru en voulant apaiser la discussion. Je te remercie Alek, pour t'être occupé de Daphnès.

-Je vous en prie déesse Nayru. Ce n'est que mon devoir.

-Tu devrais plutôt dire ta malédiction, lança Din moqueuse.

-...

-Bien tu dois savoir que si nous t'avons rappelé à nous, c'est que nous avons un nouveau travail à te confier, annonça Farore pour éviter que Din n'enfonce plus l'homme.

-De quel champion dois-je m'occuper ? Demanda-t-il poliment.

-Du mien, fit Din gravement. Et aucune échappatoire possible.

-Bien déesse, puis-je demander ma faveur ?

-Laquelle ? Demandèrent Nayru et Farore pour obliger Din à écouter.

-Comme l'a précisé déesse Farore, mon corps n'est plus tout jeune, bien que mon âme soit juvénile, répondit Alek. Serait-il, donc possible de rajeunir ce corps en bout de course?

-Voyons voir ce que l'on peut faire, firent les trois déesse après un court instant de silence. »

Avant qu'Alek puisse dire quoique ce soit, la pièce s'illumina d'une fulgurante lumière blanche...

Ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était en plein désert de Gérudo non loin d'une des rarissimes oasis. Quelque peu groggy, l'ancien percepteur se traîna jusqu'au point d'eau, pour se rafraîchir. Mais à la vue de son reflet dans l'eau, il poussa un cri qui résonna longtemps dans dans la palmeraie.


End file.
